<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 111 by Dedalvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789452">Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 111</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs'>Dedalvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star-Crossed (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conlang, Sondiv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the created language dialogue from episode 111 of the CW's <i>Star-Crossed</i>. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 111 of <i>Star-Crossed</i>.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706977</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 111</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONSORT #1<br/>What do you think you’re doing?</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Ihita isi agel, yen idjen isi?</i></p>
<p>CONSORT #2<br/>Has she come to join us?</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Yen iski iji kikonduni ihi?</i></p>
<p>CONSORT #1<br/>She is a child.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Idiya iji hatat.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>